Eternal Child
by BedwellaJenesmee
Summary: AU of NM and Bella jumps off a cliff a second time but with Jacob out of town when she does it he cannot save her life. Instead there is someone waiting in the water for her. Someone who was her enemy. What will Edward do when he goes to Volterra to have the Volturi kill him and he sees the love of his life as one of them. Rated T for minor language
1. Prologue

**So if anyone was reading my story Forever Young, I left it too long to republish, so my apologies. I'm going to try to make this new story bigger and better**

* * *

Prologue

(Bella POV)

He was stood in the room ahead of me, begging my master for death. He would receive it but it wouldn't be from Aro. I would be his death like he killed me. He deserved to die for killing an innocent.  
I didn't deserve to have my heart-broken.  
"Isabella, enter. It is time" My master, Caius, called. Jane, stood on my left, and Alec, on my right, took hold of my hands and we walked, in unison into the cavernous throne room. Edward turned to watch our entrance, his eyes destroyed. I felt the silence press against my ears then the gasp that knew he'd done wrong. And that his time was up.

* * *

**BTW Twilight is not mine and this is a rewrite on forever young. R+R and I shall continue**


	2. Chapter 1- The beginning to the end

**So a shout out to my first reviewer, harleymaria. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1- The beginning to the end

(Bella POV)

My life was dark and I knew I had failed everyone. Charlie. Jake. Everyone. 

Jake hadn't spoken to me in weeks. Not since our huge fight.

/ **Flash Back **/ 

Tremors rolled off Jake as he glared at me.  
"Bella, its time you got over him! That bloodsuckers not coming back! You're hurting everyone with this silent depression! But of all Charlie! He's tried to help you, I've tried to help you but you continue to cling onto the pain that he left behind! That's all he left Bella!" he growled, shaking his head to control the wolf from springing out.  
Not that I would have minded being killed by his animal self. It would have been a relief actually. The hole in my chest was getting bigger and more painful. Jake saw these thoughts in my eyes. He snarled and shoved me away from him, sending me flying backwards and landing on my butt. He exploded into the huge russet wolf, his clothes tearing into shreds from his sheer mass. Tears flowed soundlessly from my eyes.  
"Jake, I'm sorry I jumped off the cliff, but I make my own decisions. I'm not a child" I stated, my voice as dead as my heart.

/ **End Flash Back **/ 

I drifted from around my bedroom, like I did most days. I went from my bed to the rocking chair and sat in it, staring vacantly out of the window, until it grew dark then I would wander back to bed until the next morning. My grades had slipped from A's to D's and all my friends had ditched me. Charlie had sent me to a shrink twice but she hadn't been able to help. My mom had tried to take me to Florida with her but I'd screamed and thrown a fit until she'd left me alone. I hadn't eaten a proper meal since Edward had left and I was now only 85.7 pounds. My cheekbones would jut out of my skin alarmingly, almost cutting through the skin and my face was sallow and thin, and I scared Charlie if he saw me. I couldn't stand this any longer. The agony and the pain was just too much, not just for me but everyone I loved. I had become too much of a burden to them. I shuffled over to my desk and called Jake's cell phone. He answered on the first ring.  
_Bella? What do you want? _He asked, sounding slightly surprised and irritated.  
"I just rang to tell you I'm sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Especially not you. And I hope that in time, you'll learn to forgive me" I murmured.  
_Bella? What are you going to do?_ Jake asked.  
I sighed and replied weakly, "I don't know Jake. I'm sorry. Goodbye." I hung up and walked back to my bed. I put the quilt back in place then left the room, shutting the door silently behind me. I walked down the stairs, the creaking breaking the everlasting silence. Charlie wasn't in the house most of the time, he kept himself busy with work and fishing, so all was still as I walked into the kitchen. I picked up the pad and pen beside the phone that Charlie used for taking messages and wrote my letter. 

'Dear Charlie, Renée and Jacob. I know I've hurt you, as I've hurt myself and I know my actions have been selfish. You will probably think they'll be selfish until the end but I don't have a choice anymore. I won't continue to hurt you and I can't deal with the pain and suffering I'm causing everyone. I love you all, I always have but this is goodbye. And if Edward ever comes back, tell him that this was his fault. That its his fault that my love and life are both dead and unbeating as his heart. Blame him for this, because the hole he left in my chest is a gaping hole that can never be fixed and will continue to bleed into eternity. My life is over and this is the end. I love you all, and I hope you will forgive me someday. But now I shall take my parting' 

I put the pen down and walked out to my truck. I coaxed it up to fifty-five and drove towards the La Push cliffs, preparing myself for my ultimate termination.

(Jane POV)

I had been sent here by Aro, along with Alec, Demitri and Felix, to make sure the Cullens were abiding by our laws. We were always sent to do his bidding but we didn't mind. He had saved us from death and this was our only way of repaying him for it. We got off the plane in Seattle and started running towards Forks, cloaks pulled up over our heads. We attempted to keep in the shadows as much as possible but it was harder than we'd suspected. The only reason it didn't matter too much was that the Cullens territory was in the dark and dreary town of Forks. Behind me Felix grunted.  
"We cannot feed here, Felix. We must stay inconspicuous" Alec growled. He took hold of my hand and we flew faster than before, forcing both of our body-guards to focus on keeping up. That was the only reason they were sent with us, to protect us, because we were Aro's prize jewels. His greatest assets and his best find. We reached La Push beach and I smelt a strange Werewolf smell. Several of them.  
"What in God's name is that stench?!" Alec snapped, covering his nose.  
"It's not a real Werewolf. It's too animal for that and it's not the full moon" Demetri growled. All three of them were sounding like feral animals.  
"Go into Port Angeles and hunt a hobo, if that will shut you up but make sure you dispose of the bodies" I stated, my voice apathetic, "Meet at the Red Lion Hotel there at sunrise tomorrow."  
The boys vanished and my senses heard the growling rumble of an ancient car engine before I was consciously aware of it. I ran forward, heading into the ocean and swam like a soundless bullet towards the cliffs. I looked up and saw a painfully thin, maybe eighteen years old, edging towards the end of the precipice, a look of death and agony on her face. Then she stepped off with as much grace as buffalo.

(Bella POV)

I walked towards the edge of the cliff and walked off, not attempting to break my fall. I hoped hitting the water would hurt. The water rushed past me, icy and wet, and my brain froze on contact. I didn't try to swim. Then I saw it. The dark patch in the water, a shadow in another. That wasn't possible. Not in Forks anyway. In California or Nevada, sure but, in the dark and dreary Forks, it was impossible. It came closer, attempting to scare me. I watched with fear and confusion then it turned and I saw a face. It was alabaster pale, with piercing red eyes and a curious expression. A Vampire. There was a Vampire in Forks. I gasped and as my mouth opened the glacial water rushed in to fill the pocket of air in my lungs and I started to lose consciousness. Before I lost it though, I saw the Vampire dart towards me with great poise and I could tell it was a girl, who had been about twelve maybe thirteen when she'd been transformed into a Vampire. I smiled. She would kill me and hopefully she would make it slow, painful and bloody. She would be my killer and I was grateful. Then everything went dark.

(Jane POV)

I ducked under the water and watched as the girl plunged deeper and deeper into the pitch depths of the coastal water. I kept a few meters below her and watched as her expression became fearful. I stared at her and muttered inside my head, _pain._ I tried to burn the girl but her expression didn't change, she just watched me, her weak human eyes unable to decipher my shape. I swam closer to her, my cloak covering my face. I was a few feet away from her and I moved the cloak from my face and the girl's eyes developed a raging fire or knowledge and understanding behind them. She knew about Vampires I was certain, so someone had broken the law. I attempted to burn her again and again her expression remained familiar with my true nature. I was curious. Why was she unaffected by my gift? I'd never met anyone who didn't start to writhe in pain when I set their minds alight. She opened her mouth and gasped. The air switched places with the water, leaving her mouth as air bubbles. Aro would be interested in her, he was a collector of the powerful. In a split second I was launching myself through the water. Her eyes closed and I locked my teeth on her throat.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1. Apologies for the delay in update. Hope you enjoy. Please R+R. First five reviews get shout outs in chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 2- Fire and Anger

**So shout outs to harleymaria, Kara-24, jh831 and Guest  
**

* * *

Chapter 2- Fire and Anger

(Jane POV)

I felt my venom seep into the girl's flesh, poisoning her system and burning her organs. I still remembered my transformation. The feel of fire and scorching heat that made me thirsty but not for water. It was a dark and twisted desire and it was awful. The burning I'd felt when the human village had burned me was nothing in comparison but still I preferred the dark side. After so many years of being hated by my family and friends it felt nice to be hurt by a stranger. As strange as it might sound it was a huge relief. I'm still not sure why but I'm glad it happened.

I pulled the girl into my arms and started sprinting back towards the beach, headed for Port Angeles then a giant silvery grey wolf came stalking out of the woodland. He was the size of a horse and his teeth were like four-inch long daggers. I laid the girl on the floor and the wolf's eyes locked onto it. I crouched then Felix came out of nowhere and knocked the wolf to the ground, unconscious and trembling. He turned into a dark-skinned native who was about 6 foot 4 inches. He only looked about 17.  
"Jane, I don't know what you've done but we need to get away from here before the Werewolf's pack gets here. Aro will also need to know that there is a mutant race of wolves" Felix snapped, his eyes glowing burgundy. I nodded and picked the girl up again.  
"Jane, it will look more natural if I carry her. You're supposed to be a thirteen year old girl, remember?" He added, taking the girl from my arms.  
I rolled my eyes but bobbed my head in agreement. Damn these retched humans. They got in the way of my true nature, forcing me and my entire species to curb their ever-present eternal thirst. I followed Felix through the shadows until we were back in Port Angeles. We slowed down and walked at a quick human pace towards the Red Lion Hotel and I waited outside with the girl, nicknamed Cocoa, as Felix booked us a room. He came back out and I pulled my cloak off and wrapped it around Cocoa. Felix lifted her into his arms and she hung just limply enough to look asleep but not so limp that it would cause a panic. I could tell what Felix had used as our cover story. I would be his sister and Cocoa would be his girlfriend and we'd all been out on a date when Cocoa had crashed. We needed to book a room so that she could sleep it off. We went into our room and I immediately locked the door. Felix laid Cocoa on the queen sized bed closest to the window and sat down.  
"Jane, you need to feed. You haven't fed since we set out from Volterra. You're going to need your strength to deal with a newborn Vampire" he snapped.  
He wasn't angry at me but at how Demetri and Alec would react. How he would have to work hard to protect us from Cocoa, protect the law from her and protect me from my brother and other bodyguard.  
"Sorry, Felix. I... Shouldn't have been so impulsive. But... she was immune to my Fire. She didn't react to it so I... thought... Aro might be interested in her" I muttered, my apology tasting like poison.  
I wasn't a nice person by nature, I never had been, not even as a human, but it helped the Volturi coven to stay in unison if we were at least civil to each other.

(Bella POV)

Her teeth clamped down on my throat, violent and aggressive. The pain was immense and in a sick and twisted way I was enjoying it. Hadn't I asked Edward to turn me into a Vampire? I was finally getting my wish. Or I was dying. Either way the pain would only be temporary. In a few days I would either be a corpse or a Newborn Vampire. I smiled internally and locked my body into total stillness. I wouldn't show my pain and freak out anyone who saw me. I had Vampire laws to live up to. If I became a Vampire, I would track Edward down to the end of the earth and I would end his existence. He had been right. He no longer had a soul. He'd lost that a long time ago or else he would never have killed me the way that no one else ever had been able to. No other boy or man had ever gotten so close to me that it hurt. I laid there, the fire consuming the blood in my veins and sealing my heart wounds. The fire brought out an anger that I never thought was possible. I was furious at Edward and a strength came from the anger, creating a different sense of heat that instead of being incapacitating it was empowering. I was creating a Vendetta against Edward and I would have a year to kill him easily.

(Jane POV)

So Cocoa was lying still and Alec was taking his turn to watch her. He and Demetri hadn't been as bad as I'd expected they would be

**/ Flash Back /**

Alec had knocked on the window at dawn the next morning after bringing Cocoa in. He was refreshed and happy so when I let him in I didn't say anything. A few seconds after his entry he noticed Cocoa's pale frozen form lying on the bed. He became still, Vampire still, and looked at me.  
"Jane, what did you do?" He demanded, his voice cold and void of emotion.  
He was attempting to keep his anger under control. Felix stepped closer to me and I let out a hiss of breath.  
"Alec, she was immune to the fire. My unavoidable fire. I was going to take her to Aro, wait for his judgment. It was impulsive and reckless but she could be a great defensive asset" I stated, my voice apathetic.  
Alec walked slowly towards Cocoa and bent his head to breath on her. He straightened up and looked at me bewildered.  
"And you only bit her yesterday?" he asked, "You only invoked the transformation yesterday?"  
Confused, I nodded and looked at Felix. He shrugged, only mildly bemused.  
"Why's that brother?" I implored.  
I walked towards my fraternal twin and looked at Cocoa's motionless form then up at Alec.  
"She's almost completed the transformation. She's halfway done" he whispered.  
I gasped and froze. I stayed that way for around three hours then Demetri came in. He demanded an explanation as soon as he crossed the threshold and Alec had to explain it to him. I was shocked into frozen form and I literally couldn't move.

**/ End Flash Back /**

I watched Cocoa from beside her. I was the only one who would really take care of Cocoa but they wouldn't hurt her either. It was strange. I was always the destroyer, the taker of life now I was a creator, I was the giver of life. Cocoa was my creation. I wasn't ever going to be able to get over that.

(Bella POV)

The pain was beginning to cease and I was feeling stronger. I felt amazing. I was powerful. As soon as I open my eyes I must thank the little girl, my creator. I was in her debt, from now until forever. The pain drifted away from my arms and legs, jetting into my torso, creating hell in my heart. Through my new ears, I could hear the shallow breathing, the turning of a page in a book as it brushed another, a vacuüm cleaner down the hall and people yelling three doors down. It was exhilarating and a little disorienting but I was already enjoying it and the change wasn't even completed yet. I could smell a mixture of Iris, Orchid, peppermint, roses, cinnamon, hazel nuts, cherries and garlic in the air and it was fucking amazing. I was in utter euphoria and I couldn't believe Edward or any of the Cullen coven had said they hated this life. My heart pounded quickly then suddenly stopped. I could hear the silence in the room and I jerked up into a sitting position. I opened my eyes and stared directly at the little girl Vampire.  
"Thank you. I'm so grateful you turned me into a Vampire," I said quickly, too quickly to be natural, then asked, "but why the hell is it so god-damned fucking painful?"  
It wasn't until then that I noticed the burning, raging thirst in my throat but somehow I knew it wouldn't be sated with water. I needed blood. The only hindrance I ever found with being a Vampire or at least contemplating it when I was with Edward.  
"You're welcome" the little girl said, her voice confused.  
She was creating the roses, cinnamon and peppermint smell. It was beautiful and so was she in a cute little girl-ish way. She regained her composure and answered my question,  
"I have no idea. I was only a child when I was turned. I had no idea what was happening to me. My name is Jane Volturi. This is my twin brother, Alec" she pointed to a similar to her looking twelve-year-old boy, "And our body guards, Felix and Demetri, Volturi. We are all Vampires" she added, pointing to the other two Vampires, both tall and both very muscular men, in the room.  
I grinned, delighted by the Vampire appearances, and chirped, my voice a chorus of bells,  
"I know you're Vampires. The name Volturi also rings a bell. Are you well-known Vampires? I might have heard of you. I know a lot about Vampires. I knew what you were from the moment I saw you. Hi I'm Bella Swan."  
I sounded like I was on crack. I was jumpy and twitchy and bursting with energy. I didn't want to just sit here. I was bored already. I wanted to run a marathon. Participate in the Olympics. Do a triathlon. I wanted to do sports. The look on the four other Vampires' face was confused and I smiled reassuringly.  
"Bella, just how exactly did you know about us? Who told you?" Jane asked, smiling apathetically at me.  
"Edward Cullen. He told me everything," I replied, swiftly then, like a light bulb turning on, I remembered where I'd heard the name Volturi.  
"You're the Vampire royalty, aren't you? But I thought there was only three and they were all men. But they were shorter than you two though. I saw a painting" I blurted.  
Alec and Jane glanced at each other with malicious looks in their eyes. I frowned.  
"Let's get Caius to deal with the Cullen. Our priority now should be to see the Cullen coven aren't breaking anymore laws then getting Bella to Volterra for Aro to deal with" Felix stated, coldly.  
"Yeah I'm thirsty. Also they aren't here anymore. The Cullens, I mean. They've been gone for a while now" I muttered, deliberately trying to slow my voice down.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy. Please check out my FictionPress story and poems WolfeGurl and shout outs to the first five again, please answer my poll question  
**


End file.
